


Flicking Through

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: He tried to give advice. Yes, don't look so shocked.





	Flicking Through

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Movie Spoilers!!

  
Author's notes: Movie Spoilers!!  


* * *

Flicking Through

## Flicking Through

Quiet as she could be he still knew she was in there before he entered, mainly since she hadn't been playing cards with everyone else up in the crew quarters. `What you hiding away down here for?' 

She didn't look up, kept flicking through Simon's medicine cabinets. `Keepin' everything in order is all.' 

He shrugged, plopping himself down on the bed. `Only I figured you was feelin' a little down.' 

`And why would that be, Jayne?' 

The tone was ever-so-slightly threatening. Hell, ever-so-slightly?! He'd watched her shoot people being more polite. `Wash was a good fella.' 

`Your point being?' 

`One of the best pilots I flew with,' he went on, ignoring something that told him to shut his mouth `fore she did it for him. `Got us out from under the Alliance more than once. Hell, he ever got us away from the gorram... Reavers.' 

After a moment she continued her flicking. `What you doing down here, Jayne?' 

`I don't know.' 

`Then maybe you'd be best getting out of my way.' 

He thought about it then shrugged again. `Ain't ever fought for a just cause a'fore.' 

`You don't say.' 

`Always had to get paid, by Mal or whoever was cooking up the gorram plan. But now... I did what was right, Zoe. Ain't ever felt the need before.' 

`You going somewhere with this?' 

`I killed a lotta men, you don't need tellin'. But the only time I ever felt good, you know, a deep warm feelin', was when I was fighting for something right.' 

`Why, Jayne!' Zoe said sarcastically finally looking at him. `That was almost poetic.' 

`I ain't tryin' be poetic, just tellin' the truth.' 

`Another novelty.' 

`The way I figure it,' he went on after thinking about that for a second. `You gotta respect Wash for the fella he was. Coulda got off at Haven, we all coulda, but he didn't.' 

She slammed the drawer shut moving onto another. `He wouldn't have left me.' 

`Hell, if a fella's lookin' death straight in the eye he makes a few choices. Runnin' or fightin' for what's right, ain't nothin' to do with a woman whether you're tied to her or not.' 

`Is this supposed to be a pep-talk? Have to tell ya it ain't working.' 

`You gotta stop blaming everyone. Yourself, Mal, me, whoever. Wash was there cos that was the kind of man he was. Best remembering that.' 

Leaving her with that thought he took off out of the infirmary. Maybe he'd go clean Vera again, she was looking mighty shabby. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Flicking Through**   
Author:   **CharmedLassie**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **G**  |  **gen**  |  **2k**  |  **10/12/05**   
Characters:  Zoe, Jayne   
Summary:  He tried to give advice. Yes, don't look so shocked.   
Notes:  Movie Spoilers!!   
  



End file.
